invincibleworldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Set List
The Michael Jackson: 30th Anniversary Special was a 2001 New York City revue show by Michael Jackson. It took place on September 7, 2001 and September 10, 2001. In late November 2001, the CBS television network aired the concerts as a two-hour special in honor of Michael Jackson's thirtieth year as a solo entertainer (his first solo single, "Got to Be There", was recorded in 1971). The show was edited from footage of two separate concerts Michael had orchestrated in New York City's Madison Square Garden on September 7 and September 10 of 2001. The shows sold out in five hours. Ticket prices were pop's most expensive ever; the best seats cost $10,000 and included a dinner with Michael Jackson and a signed poster. The show was presented by David Gest, World Events LLC and Clear Channel Entertainment in conjunction with American Airlines, American Eagle and Amazon.com. Jackson reportedly earned $7.5 million for each of the two concerts. The concert official Boxscore was $10,072,105 for both concerts.1 To some fans, Jackson appeared more disoriented in the first concert as he only did one short moonwalk and improvised the ending of the Billie Jean performance. To explain Jackson's disoriented appearance, David Gest claimed in his film Michael Jackson: The Life of an Icon that Jackson was on drugs during the concerts. However, Jackson himself stated that he did not rehearse for the first concert. In Jermaine's book You Are Not Alone: Michael Through a Brother's Eyes, Jermaine Jackson stated that Michael was taking Demerol, a pain relieving medicine with psychotropic effects. The show attracted numerous celebrities such as Marc Anthony, Jill St. John, Ann Miller, Whitney Houston, Jay-Z, Britney Spears, Naomi Campbell, Monica, Janet Leigh, Liza Minnelli, Elizabeth Taylor, Macaulay Culkin, Usher, Mýa, Natalie Cole, Chris Tucker, Samuel L. Jackson, Destiny's Child, Jill Scott, Kenny Rogers, Gloria Estefan, Yoko Ono, Sam Harris, Angie Harmon, O-Town, Grant Hill, Robert Wagner and Tamia. The Invincible World Tour started in November 6, 2001 in New York City and ended November 13, 2003 in Los Angeles. The stage was the same as the 30th Anniversary concerts but with a ramp in the front and a platform in front of the ramp. This ramp and platform was used in the HIStory World Tour. ”Number Ones: One Night Only“ was a promotional concert held on November 19, 2003 in Las Vegas to promote the “Number Ones” album. The show’s setlist was similar to the Invincible Tour but a few songs were cut out due to the length of the show. The day after this concert, Michael was arrested for the second child molestation allegations against him. The trial for these allegations lasted from 2004 to 2005 so he couldn’t hold promotional concerts to promote “The Ultimate Collection“ and “The Essential Michael Jackson” albums. At the end of the trial, Michael was found not guilty and didn’t go to jail for the allegation. After that, Michael did not tour again until the “Michael World Tour” In 2011-2012 to promote the “Michael” album released in 2010. Set lists (30th Anniversary concerts and Invincible World Tour) September 7th show (30th Anniversary concert) # Introduction (Samuel L. Jackson) # Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Usher, Mya & Whitney Houston) # Humanitarian Speech (Marlon Brando) # Ben (Billy Gilman) # Angel / It Wasn't Me (Shaggy feat. Rayvon and Rikrok) # Home / You Can't Win / Ease On Down The Road (Monica, Al Jarreau, Jill Scott and Deborah Cox) # I Just Can't Stop Loving You (James Ingram & Gloria Estefan) # She's Out Of My Life (Marc Anthony) # Heal The World (Monica, Tamia, Mya, Deborah Cox & Rah Digga) # You Are Not Alone / Never Never Land / Over The Rainbow (Liza Minnelli) # Bootylicious (Destiny's Child) # Crying Time (Ray Charles and Cassandra Wilson) # Introducing "The Jacksons" (Elizabeth Taylor) # Can You Feel It / ABC / The Love You Save / I'll Be There / I Want You Back (The Jacksons) # Dancing Machine (The Jacksons feat. *NSYNC) # Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground) (The Jacksons) # The Way You Make Me Feel (Michael Jackson & Britney Spears) # Introducing "Michael Jackson" (Chris Tucker) # Billie Jean (Michael Jackson) # Black Or White / Beat It (Michael Jackson & Jason Paige (rap solo), Slash) # You Rock My World (Michael Jackson) # We Are The World / You Rock My World (Reprise) (All Artists) September 10th show (30th Anniversary concert) # Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Usher, Mya & Deborah Cox) # I'll Never Love This Way Again (Dionne Warwick) # My Baby (Lil' Romeo & Master P) # I Will Survive (Gloria Gaynor) # Man In The Mirror (98 Degrees, Usher & Luther Vandross) # Get Ur Freak On (Missy Elliott & Nelly Furtado) # Ben (Billy Gilman) # You Are Not Alone / Never Never Land / Over The Rainbow (Liza Minnelli) # I Want Candy (Aaron Carter) # I Heard It Through The Grapevine / Midnight Train To Georgia (Gladys Knight) # Heal The World (Monica, Tamia, Mya, Deborah Cox & Rah Digga) # Introducing "The Jacksons" (Elizabeth Taylor) # Can You Feel It / ABC / The Love You Save / I'll Be There / I Want You Back / Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground) (The Jacksons) # The Way You Make Me Feel (Michael Jackson) # Introducing "Michael Jackson" (Chris Tucker) # Billie Jean (Michael Jackson) # Black Or White / Beat It (Michael Jackson & Jason Paige (rap solo), Slash) # You Rock My World (Michael Jackson feat. Usher & Chris Tucker) Invincible World Tour # Invincible Man (Video Introduction) # Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' # Jam # Scream / They Don't Care About Us / In The Closet # The Invincible Drill (Dance Interlude) # Heartbreaker # Another Part Of Me # Stranger In Moscow # Human Nature # 1995 MTV Video Music Awards Performance (Video Interlude) # This Place Hotel # Smooth Criminal # I Just Can't Stop Loving You (feat. Whitney Houston) # You Are Not Alone # The Way You Make Me Feel # You Rock My World # Butterflies # You Are My Life # Don't Walk Away # I Want You Back / The Love You Save / I'll Be There # 2300 Jackson Street # Rock With You / Off The Wall / Don't Stop Til You Get Enough # 1993 Grammy Legend Award (Video Interlude) # Bad # Morphine # Superfly Sister # Dirty Diana # Remember The Time # Break Of Dawn # Heaven Can Wait # Speechless # Billie Jean # Thriller / Threatened # Beat It # Come Together / D.S # Blood On The Dance Floor # Whatever Happens # Black Or White Panther (Video Interlude) # Unbreakable # Invincible # 2000 Watts # Dangerous # Black Or White # Earth Song # Cry # The Lost Children # Will You Be There # Heal The World # HIStory # Man In The Mirror # We Are The World # What More Can I Give Number Ones: One Night Only # Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’ # Jam # Scream / They Don’t Care About Us / In The Closet # Heartbreaker # Another Part Of Me # Stranger In Moscow # Human Nature # Smooth Criminal # I Just Can‘t Stop Loving You # You Are Not Alone # The Way You Make Me Feel # You Rock My World # Butterflies # I Want You Back / The Love You Save / I’ll Be There # Rock With You / Off The Wall / Don‘t Stop Til You Get Enough # Black Or White Panther (Video Interlude) # Bad # Dirty Diana # Remember The Time # Break Of Dawn # Heaven Can Wait # Billie Jean # Thriller / Threatened # Beat It # Come Together / D.S # Blood On The Dance Floor # Whatever Happens # Dangerous # Black Or White # Earth Song # Will You Be There # We Are The World (Video Interlude) # Heal The World # HIStory # Man In The Mirror # What More Can I Give # One More Chance * "The Way You Make Me Feel" was performed with Britney Spears on the September 7th show but not the September 10th show. * Most of the footage is from the September 10th show because during the first show (September 7th), Michael did one short moonwalk and improvised the ending of "Billie Jean". * The performances for "We Are The World" and the reprise of "You Rock My World" were not televised, but was filmed by an amateur fan. Footage was leaked online in low quality. * The Invincible World Tour marked the debut performances of "Unbreakable", "Heartbreaker", "Invincible", "Break Of Dawn", "Heaven Can Wait", "Butterflies", "Speechless", "2000 Watts", "You Are My Life", "Don't Walk Away", "Cry", "The Lost Children", "Whatever Happens" and "Threatened". It also marked the returning performances of "Human Nature" and "Dirty Diana". “Privacy” was rehearsed for the tour but was not performed. * The "Invincible Man" introduction included clips of Michael's "Bad", "Dangerous" and "HIStory" world tours and clips from his music videos similar to "Carmina Burana" (Brace Yourself) from the Dangerous tour. At the beginning of the introduction, the instrumental intro to "HIStory" was played similar to the HIStory tour and then "Carmina Burana" would play showing clips of Michael's music videos and world tours. After "Carmina Burana" would end, the stage would be lit up in bright colorish lights while the backup dancers took their positions and suddenly explosions would be going off everywhere and Michael would rise to the stage in his white suit and his helmet similar to the 30th Anniversary concerts. Michael and the backup dancers would then take off their suit and their helmets (Michael threw his helmet to the crowd). They would then stand in position at the microphone stands and stand still for a few minutes before starting the show. * "The Invincible Drill" was a dance interlude where the backup dancers did some military dance moves. * Britney Spears was going to be used for "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" during the tour but she was on a tour at the time so Whitney Houston was used. * Michael did a longer dance routine during "Billie Jean" before throwing the fedora during this tour. * "Thriller / Threatened" was performed in the red classic "Thriller" jacket. * The transition where Michael switches with a masked backup dancer during "Thriller / Threatened" was used for this tour. Instead of switching during "Thriller", he switches during Rod Serling's verse in the middle of "Threatened". The masked backup dancer and zombies would do some moves from "Thriller" before the zombies dragged the backup dancer into a coffin that was then impaled and lit up in flames. The zombies would then open the coffin to reveal the backup dancer gone. Michael would then be revealed on the cherry picker, starting off "Beat It". * Before “What More Can I Give” in every concert, Michael would dedicate the song to a recent event that happened. (For example, on the first 3 concerts of the tour in New York City, He dedicated the song to the 9/11 victims) * The “Number Ones: One Night Only” concert cut out a few songs (including “Unbreakable”, “Invincible”, ”Speechless”, etc) due to the length of the show. This concert also marked the debut performance of “One More Chance”. The song was later performed on the “Michael World Tour“ in 2011-2012. Concert dates (30th Anniversary concerts and Invincible World Tour) Personneledit